


Alone

by CelticTiger21



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Dreams?, F/F, Some darkness, memories?, torture physical and mental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticTiger21/pseuds/CelticTiger21
Summary: Where is Nicole at the end of season 3?  What is Nicole going through until somebody finds her?  Where is Nicole Haught?Lots of ideas and writings about WayHaught return to each, but what happens to them while they are missing    Nicole’s POV
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, WayHaught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Alone

Alone 

The water splashed against my cheek soaking my face. I could feel the drop shatter into pieces against my skin and slide down the slope of my face. My hair was wet, laying in a pool of ice cold water. The ground was freezing beneath my skin but my body felt numb. ‘How long have I been laying here,’ I thought to myself as another drop crashed down onto my cheek. I stirred against the heavy concrete trying to get my bearings before I opened my eyes. My fingers ran lightly over pebbled earth, and slick.....mud? Another drop his my cheek, this drop mixed with heated liquid I can feel pooling in my eyes. As my body struggled and my mind began to catch up with my stirrings I could feel the pain tear through me like fire. Another drop this time hitting my lips, ‘I’m so thirsty.’ My vision was blurry as I struggled to open my eyes, it felt like it was taking all of my strength to just try to get focus. Another drop against my cheek, cold water bouncing against my eyelashes as they fluttered against each other, trying to regain my vision. It is dark in here, wet, cold and......lonely. ‘Lonely?’ I could feel my eyebrows pull together.......’lonely?’ 

‘Wasn’t I just with somebody?’ My mind is racing, my eyes flashing back and forth, my vision still blurred, clouded. I thought I could see a face, but it’s so dark, cold, my fingers trace over the features of my face and then another cold drop crashes against my cheek, splattering against the contrast of warmth that smothered my fingers as they moved up my body. I didn’t even care to think about the meaning of the stark contrast of temperatures I was feeling, all I could think about was that face. ‘Was she hear with me?’ The thought ran over and over in my mind as I pushed against the pain tearing through my body as I reached out for her, to touch her, ‘was she real?’

“Hey sweetie pie,” Waverly smiled, “Whatcha thinking?” Waverly leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against my lips. 

“About you beautiful,” I smiled into her warm lips moving over mine. She always tastes so sweet with this title bit of fire mixed in, definitely my Waverly. 

Her smile grew as she looked down at me, her thumb tracing over the curve of my bottom lip and then trailing across my cheek as she leaned in to whisper in my ear, “well I hope that’s not true baby, because I want to smile when you think of me,” she nipped against the tender flesh behind my ear before quickly and gently kissing over it. Before I knew it she was in my lap, my tie tugging against the back of my neck as she twisted the fabric around her fingers. “Please, tell me Nicole,” Waverly begged. My weakness, I could never say no when she begged. 

“I’m just looking at this file,” I shake my head, this case has been eating away at me since the beginning, “I just don’t know where they could be, or what the significance of ‘Valdez’ is.” I look up into her beautiful hazel eyes, staring down at me, lips pouting as her fingers now find the hair at the nape of my neck, she runs her fingers through my hair, up the length of my neck and then through my hair again, playing gently with the strands each time. She knows this drives me crazy, and by the smirk now forming on her lips that was absolutely the intent. 

“Well Sheriff Haught, why don’t I distract you for a bit,” Waverly pulls my bottom lip between hers, and then runs her tongue slowly over my top lip as her fingers still play twist around her fingers, “maybe you’ll have a new set of eyes on all of this stuff if you get away for little while,” Waverly’s finger moves over my lips, and then I can taste her again, just for a flash before she pulls away from the kiss, “maybe take me home,” she smiles. 

“Home,” the word sounds scratchy as it forces its way through my dry lips. Another drop of water, ‘god, I’m so thirsty.’ I move until I feel the next cold drop of water splash against the corner of my mouth. My breath quickens with anticipation of another drop landing against my lips, a small drink of water. My head is pounding, feels like it is slamming against the concrete I am laying against as I can hear my body scrape against the bits and pieces that cover the cold surface. Another drop, this time right against my cracked lips, coating them with cold liquid, my tongue shakes as it barely is able to slide over my own parted lips. 

The warm liquid burned as it went down. Whiskey was definitely a drink I have grown more fond of since meeting the Earp sisters, but it still burns as it makes its way down. 

“Want another drink?” Waverly asks tilting the whiskey bottle towards my glass. 

I shake my head and reach out for the bottle to put it and my glass down on the table. I sit back and reach out my hand to her. My eyes close and I smile as I feel her warmth move up my arm, the couch flexes with her movement and I help her, pulling her closer to me. I lick my lips as my smile grows when I feel her body shift and I reach out placing my hands onto her hips as she straddles my legs. Her lips kissing down the angle of my jaw. 

“I just want you,” I turn my head to capture her lips with my own as my hands grip tighter around her waste, pulling her closer to me. I can feel her heat between her legs as she rocks her hips into me, I instinctively raise my own hips up off the couch to begin to match her movements. She moans into my mouth as one of my hands press into her lower back guiding her movements harder into me, my other hand snacking between her legs adding pressure right to where I know she will shortly be begging for me to touch her. 

I pull away from the kiss because I love to hear her moan against my touch. It drives me crazy listening to how my touch affects her body. My lips trail over to her neck as she leans to one side, allowing me access, submitting to my touch. 

I pull and tug at the fabric of her panties, my fingers sliding under them as I push my pelvis up harder into her movements. “God, you’re so wet,” I pant against her skin as my fingers slide through her wet slit in search of her clit. 

“Fuck Nicole,” she yells my name as I twist the sensitive nub between my digits. I smile as I move down to her breast, my name falling from her lips makes me crave more of her. I can’t deny her any pleasure. I press my hips up into my hand as I thrust a finger deep inside of her, pausing for a moment as I take her pebbled nipple into my mouth, still covered by the thin fabric that is keeping me from tasting her. I can feel the fabric bunch against my skin and I release her nipple for Waverly to remove her shirt. She arches back into me as this time I take the now freed nipple in between my lips and teeth. My tongue circling around the tightened flesh and then drawing it between my teeth as I pull my fingers slowly out of her dripping center before thrusting back into her again. This time I do not stop thrusting my fingers in and out of her, my pelvis pushing me harder and deeper inside of her. I curl my fingers to press against her front walls. 

“Ungh....Ungh,” she moans, “Jesus, Nicole,” she cries out again as she tosses her head back, her hands gripping tighter around my neck as I insert another finger, thrusting hard into her as she rocks her pelvis hard against my touch, my lips sucking the tender flesh of her breast, already a purple mark flowering up to the surface of her angelic skin. 

“I’m so close baby,” she pants, her body arching against mine as I thrust into her with one hand the other pushing her closer to me. I can feel her walls tighten around me, her body tensing as her movements become more erratic as she grows closer and closer to her release. Her moans spilling from her lips sour me on, I want to feel her cum, I need to feel her cum. 

I look up to see her face, “cum for me,”I demand as my fingers curl against her front wall again with each thrust. I brace her body against mine, “look at me Waves,” I breath. I want to watch her crash over the edge, I want her to see who makes her feel this way, and I want to see her fly. Her hands tighten around my neck as she looks down at me, eyes licking onto mine as her hips slam harder and faster against my fingers. Her fingers twist through my hair pulling at my red locks as she calls out my name, looking into my eyes as she spills her juices into my hand, my fingernails pressing curved shaped marks to her back as the sight ripped me over the edge with her. 

I gently kiss up her throat, her flesh is so sensitive after that orgasm, and I’m still reeling from my own. I shake my head and smile against her skin in awe that she made me cum from watching her orgasm. I remove my fingers with a slight whimper, and readjust her soaked panties. I pull my fingers in between my lips to taste her, her sweetness mixed with a little fire. I love her so much. 

The weight of my fingers against my dry cracked lips burns as they slide over them trying to get the cool water to soak into my skin. Another cold drop. It’s still not enough. ‘I’m so thirsty.’ The echoes are filling the room, almost suffocating me as they grow louder. This place is dark and wet, my legs feel stuck to the floor as I try to move them. I have to get up from the floor. I have no idea how long I’ve been here. Everything looks the same in here, dark and grey, shadows filling the space as the echoes barrel between these walls. I try to rollover on my side but my body burns as it attempts to take on a new position. ‘God, how long have I been here?’ Another cold wet drop of water splashing against against my face, the droplet sliding across my face. 

I walk back into the room and see her laying on the bed, she is so beautiful as the sunlight blossoms across her body, the blanket barley covering her naked form. I slide under the sheets with her dragging my body closer to hers, I want to see her against me again. I kiss her shoulder, and I can feel her body humm beneath my lips. She rolls into me, I can feel her body stretching against my tall form. 

“Hey baby,” I smile as she curls up next to me, her lips whispering against my neck. 

“Mmmmmm, morning,” Waverly smiles against my skin. I can feel her warm breath heating against my neck as she continues her kissing. Her weight moves over top of me and I instantly wrap my arms around her. I pull her closer to me as her lips kiss across my jawline. 

“Baby, we have to go meet Wynonna,” I chuckle, “we have to get up.” 

“Uh huh, don’t wanna,” she whines and continues to kiss me, her fingers trailing down my side. 

I laugh as I grab around her hips and roll us over, my weight pressing her into the bed. My leg presses between her legs and she leans back into the pillow, ‘god, she’s already moaning my name,’ I smile to myself as she’s already moaning to my touch. I rock into her again and then nip at her neck, “I want you so badly,” I whisper into her ear. 

I can feel her fingernails scrape against the skin on my back, as I push my leg harder but slowly into her center. I know she will let me do whatever I want to her right now, I can feel her pulse grow faster and faster beneath my touch. Her body rolls into mine, searching for release. I can feel her wetness growing on my leg. 

I stop my movements, and look down at her, kiss her gently on the lips, “but I don’t want Wynonna to interrupt us,”. And then I kiss her again drawing my tongue over her lips begging for entrance to deepen the kiss, tender and strong I run my tongue over her lips and tongue, tasting her sweetness. I rock my leg into her. I know I’m teasing her, but god do I love the way she reacts to me, how her body trembles and shakes under my touch. 

She pulls from the kiss to look at me, her hands grip onto my ass and she pushes me into her as she smirks up at me, “then you better be quick baby.”

Oh my god she drives me crazy. I can’t even tho k straight anymore as my body moves against her. Her hands digging into my flesh, her wetness coating my leg, her lips sucking and teeth nipping at my sensitive skin, her moans filling the room, my name from her lips. I can never say no to her, and she knows it. I rock my hips into her hard and fast as I feel her lips suck onto my skin, my arms wrapped around as I rock faster and harder I to her. Her moans encouraging me. I need to feel her cum around me, so I push my leg hard into her dripping center. My leg gliding between her legs as I press onto her harder and harder. 

“Fuck Nicole,” she moans. One of my hands slide in between us, my fingers pressing into her clit as I push hard into her. My own center gliding over her leg and I feel her fingers press into my clit as I rock harder into her. Holy shit, I can’t believe what she does to me. “I’m gonna cum,” I cry. My arm that’s wrapped around her shoulders pulls her tighter to my body as we move together. I can feel her other hand grip my arm. “Ungh, uunnggghh, fuck,” I moan as my orgasm crashes through me, I can feel Waverly’s body tighten under me as she crashes over the edge with me. I collapse against her, gently kissing her neck.

“The walls are still thin Haughtpants!” Wynonna yells. 

I lift up my head quickly and stare at Waverly, her face turning beat red as I feel my own temperature rising. 

Another cold drop of water comes down splashing against the side of my nose, I can feel the drop warming as it remains against my skin. ‘Waverly,’ I cry, a tear spilling out and following the cold drop down over the edge of my nose and then they fall together. I curl into myself, trying to pull my legs up to my body, and I can feel the tears of cloth that are clinging to my body. 

The echoes are getting louder within these walls, pounding in my head. I can finally see even though my vision is still blurred and difficult to make out every detail but I’m able to see my blood covered across torn pieces of my uniform, covered in mud, and the walls are barren concrete. I groan as I attempt futilely to sit up against the concrete wall. Another drop this time cold against my arm, mixing with fresh and dried blood that has caked itself to my skin. The pain catches my breath as I try again to pull my legs into myself and lift myself up from the floor. “Argh!” I cry out. It feels like my cry is drowned out by the echoes. ‘Why are they so loud?’

I stay curled into myself on the ground, another drop falling onto my arm. I don’t know why but I’m trying to clean the blood I can see on me, or maybe it’s mud. Who knows. It’s not coming off anyways, another drop, it doesn’t matter now, but I can no longer move. ‘Waverly,’ I breath. Another tear runs across my face before it drops to the concrete. My chest tumbled as more tears start to fall. I’m trapped here in a cement prison, loud echoes blaring against the walls and through my head. ‘Will anybody find my body,’ I cry, ‘take me back home, home to Waverly.’

The echoes shriek through my ears as the door crashes open, “Haught!” I can hear the word, that’s my name, more tears begin to fall crashing to the cold cement, and then I feel a soft touch, warm hand across cupping my cheek. Not afraid to touch the dirt, the mud, blood and tears that have caked to my features. “Haught,” the voice this time is low, soft and gentle like the touch. 

“I’m gonna sit you up ok, Nicole?” Before I can even process an answer I can feel the pain tear through my body, the weight of the concrete floor pressed against me is lifting. “Nicole,” the voice is low and trembling, “Nicole, look at me, please.” Her arm wraps around my shoulders as she lifts me up next to her, I scream out in pain with the movement, but she continues to lift me up against her. Her thumb runs over my cheek wiping away my tears. 

“Waverly,” I cry. My voice is strained and broken. She pulls me in tighter to arms, I can feel her warmth smothering me, comforting me as body shakes, “Waverly,” my breath just barely pushes the word over my lips. 

“Nicole, it’s Wynonna,” she grips me tighter. Another drop pads against my pants as it falls onto me. I try to push away from her but I’m too weak and the pain is too much. She holds me against her to keep me sitting up. 

“Where’s,” my voice cracks as I try to form more than one word at a time, “Where’s Waverly?”

I can feel her lean into me, her forward pressing against mine. I can feel the slightest tremble in her body as she pulls me in closer, holds me tighter. Despite the pain her warmth is welcoming. “Waverly,” I cry again. 

I hear her voice, but her words are incomprehensible to me. They just do not make sense. She does not make sense. Waverly can to be gone. Why would she be here if Waverly was gone? Where did she go? Why is t she out looking for Waverly? Why is she here with me wasting time? Why is she here? Where is Waverly?

I can feel her head move against mine, shaking side to side, my arm reaches up to her face, cupping her face before my weakness becomes consuming and it falls. 

“I need you Nicole,” her words are slow and broken as she speaks, “I need you with me,” she keeps repeating it over and again. I’m so weak I have no strength to give her. 

“Waves,” I shake my head, I cannot believe Wynonna hasn’t gone for her yet, and brought her home, and then come to find me. She should have chosen Waverly first. 

“You need your strength and we will go get our girl ok Haught?” Her words come out stronger, it’s not really a question, it’s a demand. “We are gonna get our girl back.” I would do anything for Wynonna, but for Waverly I would walk through the gates of hell for her. 

“Waves,” her name falls from my lips like a promise. A promise for tomorrow, a promise to find her, to fight for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn’t that great. It was a little difficult to write what was in my head for this one, so I may go back and re-write it sometime. Who knows? Hope you enjoyed it though. Like always comments and kudos are always so nice to hear. Thank you


End file.
